To Feel: SYOC
by baaacooon
Summary: Prince Christopher can't feel love, compassion, and joy. He doesn't understand the Selection and he definitely doesn't want it. Christopher thinks it is a waste of time. All his family wants is for him to feel these beautiful emotions and they think the Selection will help. Will the Selection be successful or will everything fall apart? SYOC CLOSED. 0/35 spots open.
1. Chapter 1

**WooHoo! I'm writing my first SYOC! I mean, at first, I was hesitant because it felt like too much work. I know that I'm a lazy bug. Sorry.**

 **Okay, so this chapter will be in the Prince's POV. Note: He can't feel love, compassion, or joy. He's been a serious guy his whole life.**

… **...**

 _ **Prince Christopher's POV**_

 __"Honey, are you ready to go," my mother smiles at the door.

Today, is apparently the most important day of my life. It's the start of my Selection. Mother thinks one of these girls can help me. She thinks that they will "fix" me. Honestly, I don't want to be fixed. As far as I can tell, this thing they call love is pointless. It weakens you.

As the Queen of Illea, my mother was a candidate in the Selection. She says that it was the best experience of her life. People think the love story of King Tyro and Queen Natasha should go down in the history books. _What is so special about love?_ I've seen the way father cried when mom lost a child. He wouldn't work for days. That mourning period was a waste of time.

At this moment, mom knows that I'm thinking about the Selection. She knows what I think. It's not worth all the effort.

"If your father didn't have a Selection, I wouldn't have you. I wouldn't have your brother and your sister," she coos. Mom sits down next to me on the bed.

"Maybe that would've been a good thing. Children hold people back. You could've found another way to get a successor," I seethe.

"When you have your Selection, you'll understand." She rubs my back and I see a tear fall down her cheek. _I haven't done anything wrong_ , I think.

"I didn't realize that I was such a disappointment," I mumble. Can't anyone understand that this who I am? Am I not allowed to speak my mind?

"No, honey, I meant-" Mom starts to explain herself but, I don't want to hear it.

"I'm ready to go. I'll meet you at the Report set," I walk out of the room, leaving my mother sitting on the bed. Today, thousands of girls will be signing up to participate in my Selection. They can't help me. I won't let them.

… **..**

 **Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. There are 34 spots open because I am submitting my own character. Just so you know, the Prince's brother is a year younger so… Your character might or might not fall in love with the brother.**

 **This is what I am looking for in your entry. Also, this is 5 generations after Eadlyn's love story. The Caste System is back in place because 2 generations before this was horrible. PLEASE GIVE A LOT OF DETAIL. You can PM me or review.**

 **SYOC Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Province:**

 **Caste:**

 **Age:**

 **Job(It has to be within your Caste):**

 **Hair(Very detailed description: length, color, curly, straight, etc.):**

 **Eyes:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Skin Tone:**

 **Physique:**

 **Other features:**

 **Makeover Changes:**

 **Style before the Selection:**

 **Style during the Selection:**

 **Personality(I need the best description ever. I want to portray you girl great):**

 **Family:**

 **Background:**

 **Fears:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Dreams:**

 **Passions:**

 **Languages:**

 **Reason for entering:**

 **Romantic history:**

 **Other:**

 **Please give me a wide variety of Caste. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Okay, so I have gotten a few entries. I don't want to fall behind so, I will start introductions! Yay!**

 **I don't know how I'll do. This is my first SYOC. If I didn't portray your character right, I am truly sorry. Please tell me and I will fix it.**

 **Without further ado, meet Freya Cross, Liliane Jenka, Elenora Annalise Wish, Mirabella Rosales, and Asher Marione Montague.**

… **..**

 **Freya's POV**

It feels like a plethora of needles being stuck into my skin millions of times. People think that I would be used to burning in the sun all day. I'm not. Each day it gets worse and worse. It's like my skin is slowly burning off of my body. At least they get to be free.

"Are you almost done? I have guest coming over and I don't want them to look at you. Your filth is already starting to contaminate the air," my employer says. I come to her garden every day to do my work. I wish more than anything that there were a few jobs for Sevens that were inside.

I should just quit. All of my regular customers treat me like garbage anyways. They kick, yell, slap, spit, and do more horrible things. I can't be selfish, though. I have to take care of my little brother.

My sister and I work non-stop. Our mother died giving birth to Thomas, my little angel. Forget our father, he was never around. My 22 year old sister, Annie, works on construction and I do gardening. Tommy has epilepsy and I we have to pay for his meds. I don't want him to get hurt. He's only five.

I finish up and take my check. Only a hundred dollars. It will never be enough.

I put my waist length black-blonde hair into a bun. As I go to the mailbox in the front of our little shack, I notice that Annie is home. She probably got it. I enter the house to find her crying on the floor.

"What?! What is it?! Annie, where's Tommy?" She stays crying. "Where's Thomas?!" I yell in frustration.

"He's okay, Freya. He's okay," she runs her hands through my hair as I shake from crying. I thought he was gone. I thought he was gone. Then, Annie stops comforting me and looks me in the eye. "But I'm not," she whispers.

"What do you mean? Annie, what's happened," I breathe. Please, don't let it be bad.

She gulps and walks to our ratty, green sofa. "I'm pregnant, Freya."

I can't move. I can't breathe. I can't lose anyone else.

"Annie, no. Tell me this a joke. Tell me that you are lying," I yell. She shakes her head. I punch the wall and blood runs down my sun-kissed skin. _She's so selfish. How am I supposed to take care of Thomas alone?_ She'll go to jail and-

"Freya, did you send in a Selection Form? I never saw one show up at the house," her voice shakes with fear. So much fear.

I completely forgot. Yesterday, when the forms came out, I was so eager to send in my form. If I got in, I could give Thomas money. It could help him. Now, I know that this was a mistake. If Annie goes to jail and I get into the Selection, no one can take care of Thomas. _He won't make it._

More than anything, I hope that I don't get into the Selection.

 **Liliane's POV**

This is it. This is the day I have been waiting for. Ever since I was little, I dreamed that I would be a princess and fall in love with a prince. I made myself look extra special for the picture.

A knee-length yellow sundress falls to my knees. Of course, I left my beautiful brown curls the way they are. My mother says she has never seen such beautiful hair. This is one of those days where I can be fashionable. Usually, I have on my smock and my hair is pinned into a messy bun. A portrait drawer can't wear cute clothes much. I don't want paint on my good clothes.

"That dress is so last season, you Five. You actually think that dress will get you picked?" A two laughs. What she doesn't know is that she has red lipstick on her teeth and her left boob is about to pop out. I just roll my eyes and smirk. Oh, she'll be embarrassed soon enough. I don't care. Let's see who will be the one laughing then.

I've rarely had friends. Work is important. In the Selection, there will be plenty of girls that I can talk to. I hope they'll like me. I need to find someone with fashion sense, like me.

There is no doubt that I will make it. _Keep telling yourself that,_ I think. If I do, then maybe I'll make it. I want this so bad.

 **Elenora's POV**

"Please fill this out in your room. When you are ready to go turn it in, just tell me," my mother and father barely let me through the door. The only thing on their mind is this Selection letter. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to sign up. Do they really have to assume I want to do everything they want me to do, though?

What if I didn't want to join the Selection? Would they even care? No, they wouldn't.

Still, I calmly say with a smile, "Thank you. I am so excited." I am excited but I am getting sick of being controlled.

"We're only doing what's best for you. You know that, right?" My mother smiles and hugs me. Wow, this is some great consolation. Blue-grey eyes, almost as clear as glass, bore into my own set. A set just like hers.

"Of course. I should be the best that I can be. The Selection will help me get there," I say with a faux smile. I really hope I don't shatter. I really hope that this mask stays put.

With a nod of his head, my father walks away. Mother follows with pride laced in her steps. She knew that I would do it. She knows that I will never disrespect authority. I don't want to be in the Selection for the same reason as them. I want to meet this mysterious prince. The whole country knows of his condition. I can see deeper, though. Deep inside, the prince is broken. He doesn't want to be different. He wants to understand.

How can I, a Three, know that? I don't know. I just feel like we have a connection. I feel like I understand him. Because of that, I want to know him.

I finish my form and go to my mother. On my way, I pass my 12 year old sister. She glares at me and scurries upstairs. I expected that. This family will be the death of me.

I leave my ash brown hair alone. It goes to my waist so, I have to put it over my shoulder. I hate sitting on it. It's quiet in the car as I put on lip gloss. I'm still wearing my khaki skirt and grey polo shirt from my secretary job. It looks pretty good, though. I notice mother going a different way. We go behind the Province Office.

As if knowing my thoughts she says, "I know a guy who can get you in front. I have a meeting in twenty minutes."

We stroll out the car and within minutes I am finished. I take a glimpse at my picture. _Beautiful_. I hope the prince thinks so, too.

 **Mirabella's POV**

 _Do I really want to do this?_

I look in the mirror. Not to see how I look but to think. This could be a good opportunity and it will be interesting to meet a prince who can't feel love or compassion or joy. _Your father would've wanted this,_ I recall my mother's words.

That settles it. I have to do this. Doing what he wanted will make me feel closer to him. I know it will.

The prince and I won't fall in love. I'm almost like him. Love is a dangerous thing. I can't seem to give into love like my brothers. Grandmother always used to say that men will rip out your heart. I'm still scared that this will happen to me. _No, don't be weak. You can do this, Mira._

I take a look in the mirror. Wow, I clean up nice. There is no way I can go out there looking bad. I'm sporting a dark blue dress that goes to my knees. The material is silky and hugs all of my curves. My pale pink lipstick goes very well with my brown curls. I practice my smile and notice how my cheekbones show up.

"Stop checking yourself out," Adrien, my brother, says as he shows up in the mirror. He smirks like he's caught me in a terrible act.

"I can't. I look so good right now," I groan as I flip my hair. Many can call me vain but, honestly I am not. I just feel really good about myself. You can't be a fashionista if you don't have the look. Many would think a Five just wears bland clothes. Not all of them. After wearing so many different outfits for dancing, I've decided that fashion is one of my strong suits.

"Ugh, let's just go. The line will only get longer and I don't feel like waiting," Adrien rolls his brown eyes and I slap him on the shoulder.

"Fine," I say. As we walk towards the Province Office, I feel ecstatic. If I make it into the Selection I'll make my mother happy, have an adventure, and feel closer to my father.

This is pure gold.

 **Asher's POV**

This is weird. Me, Asher Montague, is standing in a line with hundreds of squealing girls. This isn't just any line, though. This is a line for the Selection.

Now, I'm pretty sure romance isn't my strong suit. Considering that I get as red as a tomato around boys and can't talk to them for dear life, this is a terrible idea. But sometimes you have to do things that scare you. In this case, I absolutely _have_ to do this. There's a life on the line.

My mother needs medicine for her condition. Her immune system can't fight off infections. My magic shows can't cover all of the expenses. People don't pay fives that much money. Even though my shows are extraordinary and many love them, people aren't _that_ generous.

A puddle on the ground catches my attention. I should at least make myself look presentable. I tuck my shoulder length, raven black hair behind my ear. The orange turtleneck brings out my eyes. I gasp at how much they look like fire. The pale amber color and orange are already bright. It's the gold that makes me stop in my tracks. I've never looked at my eyes this closely. My skin is snow and my eyes are fire, showing beauty I never knew I had.

 _This isn't all for mom_ , I admit to myself. I want to help him. The prince has never experienced joy. Isn't it my job as a comedian and magician to make people happy? On television, he seems so serious. He seems so alone. I never want anyone to feel like that.

I used to feel that way. No more. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Not even the worst of people deserve to be alone. To be unhappy is a curse.

I make it to the front of the line and smile the prettiest smile that I can muster.

I'm determined and I hope that my belief is enough.

… **..**

 **So, what did you think?**

 **I tried my best to get everyone's characters spot on. I hope I did okay.**

 **Freya is my character. Liliane is a character from a Guest. By the way, if you are a guest can you give me a name that can distinct you from other guests. Elenora is a character from EileenAbbey. Mirabella is a character from MissAmeliaYoung. Asher is a charcter from Snow Bender.**

 **Thank you for reading. There are 30 spots left for this SYOC. If you need to know what Provinces are taken, just visit my profile page and all is there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello mates! I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing! So, let's just get right to it. I know I'm a few days late! I was just reading a very good book!**

 **Today we will hear from four girls. Now introducing Joann Hendry, Andrea Jocelyn Connel, Eliot Yan, Rosabell, Mariot Opaler, Ninatia Renderts, and Ariane Elmwood.**

 **P.S. I had to change some of a few character's caste because it didn't go with the job. I hope that's okay.**

 **P.S.S. I need some Fours!  
…..**

 **Joann's POV**

"Aw, you're so cute," I say in excitement. At the moment, a brown Yorkshire Terrier is blocking out the world. This puppy is a ball of excitement and can't seem to keep still.

"You sure you can take care of her?" The worried Three who owns this beauty is crying. I smile and touch her hand.

"Of course I can! You should go and enjoy your vacation," I giggle while scratching behind said puppy's ear. It's at these moments when I love my life the most. Many Fours don't like their job, home, and life. I'm just one of those people who sees good in everything.

"Thank you! I'll be back in a week to pick her up. Please take good care of this one, she's a little rascal sometimes," the owner states as she walks out the door.

With a glance to my left, I realize what's next on my to-do-list. My breath hitches and I can't seem to believe that my dream can come true. The Selection form lays on the counter, already filled out. I've known that this day would come.

All that I've ever wanted was to meet Prince Christopher. I don't care about his flaws or anything else. Through my eyes, he is perfect. I know it's weird that I can feel so strongly about a guy that I've never met. I know that there is a slim chance that I'll make it but, who cares!

I bring the puppy to the playroom and quickly lock up the Pet Caretaking Facility. My hands are shaking as I hold the form.

Sweeping my orange hair into a bun, I laugh happily. _One day, I'll see him._

 _One day, I'll be his queen._

 **Eliot's POV**

"Could you hurry up? I don't have all day," I seethe. My driver is taking forever. I need to get to the Province Office immediately. These lowly Sixes have no idea what class is.

"I'm trying, miss. The traffic is terrible," he mutters in solemnity. He'll definitely be out of a job after this.

I take my mirror and freshen up. The prince is going to like what he sees. There is no doubt that I will make into the Selection. I'm gorgeous! He may not feel love but, I'm pretty sure he feels lust. I smooth down my black bob and put on a swipe of orange lipstick. _Perfect._ The orange is great contrast to my blue eyes.

"We're here, miss," the driver whispers. I roll my eyes. _About time._

As I get out of the coach, I drift into my thoughts. This is new for me. I wasn't planning on signing up for the Selection. The contest is going to take away my freedom. No more passionate kisses with random boys. No more great parties. _Why did I agree to this dare?_

Wait. This could be a good thing. I could be rich. I could be the wealthiest person in Illea. And let's not forget how much power I will hold. Well, I think my friends just did me a favor. I'll win this Selection.

 _I'll be the best._

 **Rosabell's POV**

This is hell. I have never seen a house so dirty. So _horrid_.

"Are you just going to stand there? Get to it! I have a party in two hours!" The Two I'm working for is as terrible as her house.

"Excuse me, miss. I don't know if I can clean in two hours," I stutter. Usually, I wouldn't say anything and just go straight into the shadows. I wouldn't want to be rude.

"Of course you can. If you don't, I'm afraid you won't get your paycheck," she ironically smiles. I almost slap her but, I get to work. _That line is going to be so long_ , I think.

I trudge to the kitchen with a tight smile on my face. Why couldn't I be a Two? Why couldn't I be an actress? That's all I've ever wanted. Instead Dan and I got dropped at an orphanage for Sixes and I have to work for us to stay there. Dan deserves better. He's only ten.

An hour and a half later, I'm surprisingly finished and can barely walk. It's only 4:00pm so, I have two hours before the Province Office stops taking in forms for the day. I put my red, wavy hair into a bun. There are faint bags under my forest green eyes. I groan and rush to the front door. My paycheck is waiting on the counter.

As I speed out the door, I take my form out of my pocket. It's all folded and kind of crumpled but, who cares. This Selection is all fun and games. Isn't it?

I get to the door just as the Cameramen are picking up.

"Wait!" I yell and sit on the chair. I know I look very discombobulated and that's why I'm getting weird looks. To sum it up I'm in my cleaning uniform, hair has fallen out of my bun, and I look flushed from running.

Luckily, they allow me to take the picture and I laugh as they do so.

 _I'll have fun._

 **Andrea's POV**

"I can't do it, Ms. Andrea. I'll never be as good as you," Quinn, my student, whines. I've been trying to teach her the harp for a week now. No success. I know that she can do it, though. She just has to put her mind to it. As a music teacher, I teach notes and the history of music. On the side, I also give harp lessons.

"Of course you can. Just focus and stop whining," I laugh and nudge her. She giggles and plucks a string halfheartedly. I roll my eyes and tell her that we'll continue tomorrow.

She beams and can barely keep still. "I get to come back tomorrow?" Quinn jumps up and down as I nod. Soon after, her parents come to bring her home.

Walking home, I think about college. _How am I supposed to pay for it?_ My family is as poor as Threes can get. They could only pay for my twin, Andreas, to go. We both want to be scientists but, I guess only one of us can live our dream.

As I enter the door, I go straight to the living room. _This is the only way. I have to do this._

The Selection paper on our couch calls to me and I can't seem to take my eyes off of it. If I get in, I will have money for college. I will be able to go to college. Also, I can learn some things about royalty.

 _Why does he have to get everything?_ I gasp at the thought. No. _No._ He's my brother and I can't be angry at him for this. He's my _twin._

Quickly, before anyone can come home, I fill out the form. If I don't make it to the Selection, I don't want anyone to know about me trying.

I see my brother walking to the door and my breath hitches. Next thing I know, I'm in the backyard and jumping over the fence. I have to get this form to the office without him knowing. Andreas would know that I feel jealous. I don't want to make him feel bad.

On the way to the Office, I fix my shoulder-length black hair. Perspire shows up on my face. I wish that I could have a car. Good thing walking everywhere did make me lean and toned. My skin is sun-kissed because of it, too.

I make it to the office and, being paranoid, look behind me to see if my brother followed me. He didn't. The line is short because the day is almost done. Soon enough, my picture is taken but I still feel the rush. I've never hidden anything this big before.

 _But, I'll have a chance._

 **Ninatia's POV**

"Can you get a full body shot? I think that would be better for the magazine," I offer to the photographer with a smile. A head shot will not show the clothes. It will only show my gorgeous make-up.

Honestly, this dress I'm wearing is super beautiful. As much as I love the head shots, I want people to see me in this outfit. Usually, as a model, I have to wear outfits that reveal a lot. Today is different. Today I'm in a light green dress that falls to my knees. It has some floral designs on it and I have pink flats to go with it. My favorite part is the yellow bow pinned in my golden hair. I feel so beautiful.

They get a few shots for my ad. Then, I ask for the time and nearly pass out.

"I have to get my form in," I hastily explain to the people on set. They laugh and shoo me away. Smiling, I run outside. My four best friends Lily, Quin, Xiao, and Polly are waiting outside for me.

The reason I am entering is because I know I can win. It's really late as we get to the Province Office but, I know a guy. He lets us in and I get my picture taken. I have experience with boys.

In all, I've made out 6 times and kissed 19 times. Also, I've had three boyfriends. They weren't serious obviously. So…

 _This will be easy._

 **Mariot's POV**

"Do you have to work today?" My steps halt as I hear my brother behind me. I turn around and see AJ sitting up. The green tent leaves a shadow over his face. He's huddled up in his sleeping bag. Today is chilly.

"Um, yea. I'll be back later. No worries, bud," I assure him with a smile. It pains me to leave him in this tent with my aunt. She's terrible.

"I don't like it when you go to work," AJ whines. _I don't like when I go to work, either._

"I'll be okay. Now, go back to sleep," I whisper, not wanting to wake my aunt.

We've been Eigths for as long as I can remember. The thing is that I used to be perfectly content with my life. We were happy. My parents were always there to lift up our spirits. Now, they're not. When I was eighteen, which was two years ago, my parents went on "vacation" and never came back. I've never felt so betrayed and naïve. I still love them, though. A year ago, a family of Twos needed a maid that would work for cheap. Sixes minimum wage isn't to their liking. So, they found me and I work for them every day. The pay isn't much but, it's something. Every time I go in, their retched daughter slaps me.

Soon enough, I'm outside and walking toward the Province Office.

I'm going to work today but this is important. I found the form in a dumpster. This is my key. I might be able to find my parents. I might be able to give my brother more to eat at night. Plus, this could be fun and exciting. I'm all for fun.

Since it is very early, about 40 girls are in line. My long, light blue hair is kind of knotted and I run my fingers through it. Honestly, I'm pretty tall. At 6 feet, I can see over many girl's heads. Many boys fancy me because of my cheekbones and fair skin. My green skirt and white shirt are tattered but the camera will only see my face. If I get in the Selection, there will be so many advantages!

 _This will be lif e-changing._

 **Ariane's POV**

"This is terrible! We've been waiting here for hours!" My mother finally breaks. She's not wrong, though. We've been in this line for two hours and eight minutes.

"It's okay. We've got nothing else to do today. I just feel bad for the girls wearing 6 inch heels," I whisper to my mom with amusement in my voice. We laugh and I tuck my golden-brown hair behind my ear.

Mom is talking to a family of Sixes behind us. I'm not as social as she is. Many think I look cold and unwelcoming. If people just got to know the real me, they'd find something unexpected.

The line starts moving and almost every girl here starts jumping up and down in glee. I just smirk. The Selection is my shot. It's my only shot at doing the right thing.

A flashback of homeless Eight children comes to mind. They dig through a dumpster and blood is leaking from the side of one's mouth. That was a day I'll never forget.

Maybe, I can talk to the Prince and convince him to terminate the Caste System again. King Maxon and Queen America did it. Why can't he? I can also help him. Everyone deserves to be happy. I just want to make people's lives better. My mother is so happy that I'm signing up. If I get in, the money can help my family.

When I get to the front, I take a deep breathe. _There's a big purpose in this._ I sit down and the flash of a camera goes off. This is it. _This is the beginning._

 _I will make a difference._

… **...**

 **What do you think? Is it good?**

 **I hope I got your character right. If I didn't, just tell me. I'll try to fix it. I don't want anyone's character to be wrong.**

 **Anyways, I need some more entries. Please, don't enter two characters yet. I'm happy for everyone that entered! It's a big help!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Here is the update I told you about. I know I should be writing your characters but I felt like you guys should meet someone. He's a very important character and will play a big role in this SYOC.**

 **Today you will meet Prince Chase. It's about time you meet him because he might be eligible….. hint, hint. Anyways, let me just shut up and give you some time to read!**

 **Meet the one and only, Prince Chase!**

… **..**

 **Prince Chase's POV**

Why should a guy who can't feel love be allowed to have a Selection?

Honestly, I think this is a stupid idea. Christopher gets a chance to find the love of his life. I get the horrible fate of marrying the daughter of a foreign dignitary. Fun fact: all of those girls are monsters.

I want _love_. I want to feel what my parents feel for each other. Christopher gets the chance of a lifetime and all he's looking for is a _pretty face_. Our parents think that this will help him. Will it? He's proven multiple times that he doesn't care about anyone. How is he supposed to run a country without compassion?

Trust me, I want my brother to feel happy. I _want_ him to be able to smile without forcing it. If one of these girls gets him to feel, is it wrong for me to be jealous? No. The lucky girl would be the first to get his love. I'm his _brother._ When I was a kid, Christopher didn't even want to be around me. I just wanted a best friend. He was supposed to be the one I could count on.

I remember the first time Christopher told me that he didn't love me. He said, "Brother, you can try all you may. You can follow me around and try to make me actually want your presence. Just know, even though you are blood, that I don't care about you. I never will."

It was the first time I realized that I would never truly have a brother. I would never have a friend to throw a football to. I would never have him go hunting with me. I would never have advice on how to get a girl. Christopher just doesn't care.

To feel. I'm so confused. I want him to feel but, I don't want to be jealous. I don't want to hate him. I don't want him to be depressed about how he used to be.

Most of all, I just want to have true love. That can never happen, though.

… **...**

 **It was kind of short. No worries. I'll have a longer chapter next week. I have ten new characters to write. I'll write five next week and five the week after that.**

 **I feel bad for Chase. I hope everything ends up well for him.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy!**

… **..**

 **Prince Christopher's POV**

I can feel it. The feeling is so pure. It's so bold. Frankly, I've felt this many times but not as much as today.

Anger. It has settled in my heart and I badly want to let it out. Many can't see it unless they truly look. There are hints of it in the clench of my jaw and the slight furrow of my brow. Mother has noticed it. She keeps on giving me glances like I'll soon blow up, which I won't. I can control myself.

All day people have been preparing the palace for the Selected. I'm not angry that they're coming. I'm angry that this is one of Mother's attempts to make me "feel." _Can't she just leave me be?_ No, of course not, because she _cares_ too much. _Maybe she should stop caring and worry about the country_ , I think.

My footsteps echo on the marble floor as I walk to my Father's Office to discuss the rebellion that is building up. Things haven't been civilized lately. People are wanting the Caste System to disappear again. That _can't_ happen. My great grandfather had a reason for putting it back in place. The citizens may not know how important it is but _I_ do. The system is way more important than we let on.

I reach the office to see Chase with his ear pressed against the door and a deep frown on his face. He notices me and tries to keep me from listening.

"Move," I say as I push him away from the door. I put my ear on the cold wood and hear two voices.

"He can't! I won't allow it to happen!"I catch my father say.

"You will not take this from him! It is his birth right. He is our son. Do you even care enough to know that this will hurt him?" My mother. They are having an argument about _me._

"How can we hurt someone who can't feel? I will not let him have the throne if he can't feel compassion! A king is supposed to care for his people. Christopher cannot do that and I-"

"Maybe a wife will help him. Maybe she can give him the seed that will grow into love, compassion, and joy!" Mother cuts my father off. I start to shake my head in disbelief. How _dare_ he try to take this from me?

"I will not leave my country to chance, Natasha." I can hear how tired he is in his voice. My eyes flick to Chase and I seethe. _My brother might take the crown from me. I was so prepared to rule and the only thing that truly makes me content will be stolen._

This country is important to me, believe it or not. I don't have to love it to rule. I was born to rule Illea. Being able to take this country and make it great has been my dream. I want to go down in history books but that may not happen. The emptiness in my chest grows.

"Please Tyro. Give the Selection a chance to help him," she pleads and I can basically see her crying.

"I'll give it a chance but if he doesn't learn to love, the crown will be given to Chase."

My eyes narrow as I storm down the hall. Chase tries to talk to me and get me to calm down. One mean look to his worried face gets him to back off. Maids and butlers scurry out of my way. The guards glance at me but keep their post. All of them know not to get in my way when I'm angry.

Stomping up the steps, I see the rooms on the second floor being set up and roll my eyes. Tonight is the Report and the names of the girls will be called. _That's grand,_ I think in sarcasm.

I slam the door closed as I enter my room. Before even comprehending what I'm doing, I swipe all of my papers off of my desk. Soon after, my desk flies across the room and knocks down books off of my bookcase. I sit down on my bed and put my head in my hands.

 _This is what I get for being born. Why can't they see that this is not my fault?_

Shaking my head, I lay down facing up. Looking up at the cream colored ceiling, something wet falls down my face. Quickly, I sit up and touch my cheek. I study the tear on my fingers in confusion. I've never shed _one_ tear before. _What just happened?_

Soon after, I laugh at how ridiculous this is. Am I really getting upset over this? Why should I care? It will be Father's fault for the country losing me. If I don't get the crown, so be it. I won't let him change me.

I won't let _anybody_ change who I am.

 **...**

As I sit through the showings of the girls, I keep a serious face on the whole time. I have to admit many of them are beautiful and would make a great queen. All I need is someone for the cameras.

They will try to change me. They will fail.

… **..**

 **How did you like it? I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Jeez, Christopher needs some serious help. I still feel kind of bad for him though. His condition is unheard of and no one knows how to fix him. It must be hard.**

 **WOOHOO! This is the beginning people! Don't forget that half of the girls that I didn't write yet will get chapters on their way to the palace. The other half will get makeover chapters.**

 **P.S. Booki, you submitted a character and didn't mention the age. If you are reading this, can you tell me it? It'd be very helpful. Also, I just got three new characters. I'm happy to say that the SYOC is now closed and it's time to get this party started!**

 **P.S.S Eliana. and the guest that entered Liliana those provinces are taken so I am putting your girls in an open one. I need a last name for your girl, too. Also, the guest that entered Liliana, I need a name to call you. Thanks a bunch! :)**

 **Toodles!**


End file.
